A Broken Heart
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Cloudice thought she was in love, but was she really? Adderclan challenge-Leaving, Leaving, Gone.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another challenge for the forum, Adderclan. It is called, Leaving, Leaving, Gone. It is about a couple that is fighting and one threatens to leave the other and does. **

A Tortishell tom and pretty fluffy grey she-cat sat in the middle of Moonclan camp, sharing prey together. "Cloudice, want to go out for a walk later?" the tom asked and she shook her head. "I can't. I have a border patrol later," she said and the tom was crest-fallen. Cloudice got to her paws and licked his cheek. "Don't worry Shadespot. I will be back and maybe tomorrow we can go on a walk together," she said and began to walk away. Shadespot sighed. She rarely spent time with him anymore and it began to bother him.

Cloudice was on a hunting patrol with her friend, Lionwhisker and Sagewillow. "I think that we should split up, that way, we will have better luck," Cloudice suggested and they nodded, going their separate ways. The moment Cloudice was sure that they weren't watching her; she rushed over to where the border was a smile on her face. "Firefly!" she called and a bright ginger tom walked out. He walked over to her and she licked his cheek. "I've missed you," he purred.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." She rubbed her muzzle against his happily. "Cloudice, why can't you leave your clanmates and live with me?" he asked her softly and she gazed back to where she had come from. "Wouldn't it just be easier if you joined Moonclan?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Please, I can't take the feeling of waiting for you, not always having you by my side. Leave the clan." Cloudice looked down at her paws. "I can't live like this," he murmured into her ear and she sighed. "Let me think about it, okay?"

*ONE MOON LATER*

Cloudice watched Shadespot and Sagewillow talking together and she felt slightly hurt. Sure, she liked him but she loved Firefly. I can't betray my mate; she thought and padded off into the forest to meet Firefly. You mouse-brain! How can you say you have to be loyal to your mate when you aren't even being loyal to clan by having him as your mate! A voice growled in her head.

As she got closer to the border, she saw her mate waiting for her. She ran over to him, smiling. "Firefly!" He licked the top of her head. "Cloudice, you love me right?" Cloudice was shocked. "Of course I do!" she purred and Firefly sighed. "Then why do you still leave me to go back to your pathetic clanmates?" he growled and Cloudice gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean? I can't leave my friends and family!" Firefly snorted. "I thought you were different Cloudice. I really did. Sadly, you are just another weak clan cat, unable to leave those who raised you." "Weak?!" She yowled and he snickered. "A pathetic, worthless cat that would rather live with others than the cat she loves," he replied coldly and Cloudice stumbled back. "Iris was right, I deserve better than you," he spat and stormed off, leaving her confused and hurt.

"Firefly! Wait!" she cried and he ignored her and kept walking. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. She turned and ran, trying to forget about him. She tripped over a tree root while running, causing her to lose her balance and fall. She didn't bother to get up and continued to sob, her shoulders heaving up and down. "Cloudice?" A familiar voice said and she ignored it. "Cloudice!" it said again, nudging her head.

Slowly, she looked up and saw the worried face of Shadespot. "Cloudice, what happened to you? Please tell me," he said and she shook her head. Slightly frustrated that he wasn't going to get an answer from her, he lay down beside her. Gently, he licked her ear and she let out a whimper. "Everything will be fine," he said, trying to sound reassuring. She turned and looked at him kindly, and took a staggered breath. "O-Okay," she sniffled.

"I had fallen in love with this tom, Firefly. He was so sweet and I loved him so much. He hated that I always left him and he wanted me to leave the clan and live with him. I told him that I couldn't leave my friends and family and he said that I-I-I," her word trailed off and she began to cry again. "That you were what?" Shadespot said, concerned about his friend. "That I was weak and pathetic. Then he left," she wailed and began to cry into Shadespot's shoulder.

He curled his tail around her and pulled her in closer. "Don't worry Cloudice, you don't need him. He is a foolish tom with bees for a brain if he left such a pretty she-cat," Shadespot murmured and she looked up at him. "Really?" she said, a weak smile on her face. "Of course."

"Thanks."

*TWO MOONS LATER*

Shadespot and Cloudice were walking by the border when a ragged ginger tom came running towards them. Cloudice narrowed her bright blue eyes at the familiar tom, trying to remember his name. "Cloudice! Thank goodness I found you!" he cried happily and a single name popped into her head. Firefly! "Please! I love you and have missed you so much! I was wrong to snap at you. Please forgive me," he begged and Cloudice shook her head.

"Firefly, I loved you too but you broke my heart. You left me crying with a broken heart. How dare you come back, begging for my love? You weak, selfish cat!" she hissed and Shadespot narrowed his eyes. This was the mean tom that had broken his mate's heart. Firefly's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "W-What do you mean?" he stammered and Cloudice growled. "I don't love you anymore. I am in love with Shadespot. He actually cares about me. Goodbye Firefly, I hope you are happy," she purred and Firefly watched miserably as they walked away.

"You had a chance and you lost it. Goodbye forever."

**A/N: Wow, it was supposed to be at least 500 words and is more than double! I hope you guys liked it and why not join Adderclan? *dances happily* Schools over tomorrow for me! Yay! More updates for you and summer vacation! Today was such a good day! My favourite YouTube video, After ever After has a part 2 (with Elsa, Mulan, Cinderella and Tiana) now! EEEEKKK! *hops up and down* hooray! You haven't seen After Ever After (with Ariel, Pocahontas, Belle, and Jasmine), watch it now! Then watch part 2. It is awesome! "****_If you've ever wondered why, Disney tales all end in lies. Here's what happened after all their dreams came true…"_**

**_-_****Grasswing.**


End file.
